Energias
by Terra4117
Summary: Megatron devises and evil plot to create energon from humans, and he picks Jack to be his first guinea pig. The consequences are both unfortunate and deadly!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story, which is going to put a new twist on the whole kids becoming autobots.**

"With Orion Pax gone we have no one to translate the Iocon records so Megatron keeps making me find out what this liquid is," thought Knock-out. "No mater how many times I look at this I cant find any matches in our database," he yelled out loud as he hit his servos and faceplate on the computer board.

"Match found," intoned the computer. Knockout bolted upright.

"I stand corrected," Knockout said to no one in particular.

The computer continued in its monotone voice. "Analysis indicates this is a form of energon with artificial origins."

"A synthetic energon!" Knockout exclaimed to himself, "Is it possible for us to make more?"

"No possibilities lie in our database," replied the computer.

"Then check human databases," he said in an exasperated tone, slamming the computer with his fist. The computer was silent for quite a while. Just as knockout was about to apply some physical persuasion the computer gave a single tone.

"One possibility found."

"Well, what is it," he asked.

"By using a repurposed cell and inserting the necessary components, it would be possible to make more."

"Organic…" thought Knockout. Soon Knockout had an evil look on his face. "Lord Megatron," he yelled running out of the room.

Meanwhile, on a long stretch of Nevada desert road a young looking teenager is gripping the handlebars of his tricked out blue Japanese turbo charged motorcycle. He did not have a pleasant look on his face.

"Arcee for the millionth time I do not have a crush on Cieara," Jack exclaimed as the wind whipped across his helmet.

"O really," the motorcycle asked through a speaker in his helmet.

"Yes really! My crush isn't on Cieara," Jack said.

"Then wh-"

Arcee never got the chance to finish her sentence. A blast slammed into her side and knocked her and Jack to the side of the road.

"What was that?" He tried slowly to rise to his feet but he failed. After several more attempts he realized he couldn't feel his legs. Slowly he looked down to his legs and saw in horror what had happened. His left leg was gone, just a bleeding stub hanging uselessly from his hip. His other leg was no better, all that was left from it was a thigh bleeding through the shreds of his jeans. His head started spinning from the blood loss.

"Arcee," he moaned weakly. But there was no reply. The blast had knocked her out as well. Jack was fading fast from the shock, he knew he didn't have much time left. As he began to blackout from blood loss and shock a voice shook him back from the brink.

"Well, well, well, Jack," said a dark and twisted voice.

"Airachnid," Jack spat in disgust.

"I am here on Megatrons orders to bring you in alive." She gave jack an appraising look. "Judging from the looks of you, I just might fail in that mission."

Jack couldn't see straight. He had lost a lot of blood and his femoral artery was gushing his life's blood out of him at a wicked pace.

"For what," he moaned. She picked him up in a surprisingly gentle way and used her laser to cauterize the wounds in his legs.

"He didn't say, my guess is to torture and kill you."

"Jealous," he asked as the shock and blood loss finally took their toll and he passed out.

"A bit," She quickly transformed into her helicopter mode and sped off in the direction of the Nemesis.

A few minutes later Arcee's systems rebooted and she woke up to find her self in the med bay. She attempted to get up, but a firm hand kept her in place.

"Arcee," Ratchet said, "if you try getting up, the patches I've put in you will rupture."

From the other side of the room the deep baritone voice of Optimus rang out. "Arcee what happened?"

"Optimus, I'm not sure. I thought, just before my shut down, I saw Airachnid-"

She quickly bolted up, "Jack!" And then she sunk back to the table, sparks flying from her left leg.

"They stole Jack," she moaned weakly.

Back on Nemesis Jack found himself strapped to a large operating table. He felt a small zap and awoke with a jolt. He looked around the dim room and found himself staring into the evil face of Megatron.

"Well Jack," boomed his sadistic voice, "it is good to talk face to face once more."

Jack found his voice, "Hello … Megatron. Still as ugly as ever."

Another shock ripped through Jack's body.

"Be thankful we need you alive young human, or I would have already tortured and killed you a hundred times over."

"Forget it Megatron, I won't tell you the location of the base if that is what you are after. You might as well just start the electroshocks again."

Another round of charges zapped through Jack's body as Megatron chuckled.

"Oh no, young Jack, we need you for something really special."

As he said those words jack felt a cold stab in his back and jack fell into a deep sleep.

"Very special indeed."


	2. Chapter 2

**To all my reviewers, I do see that his legs' getting blasted off is a bit cruel but he has to have a motive for vengeance.**

**Also a shout out to ink crafter your stories are some of my favorite on but could you please add to beautiful insanity please, now on to the story.**

Within a small non-descript looking mountain in Nevada there was a path being worn in the floor of the Autobot base. A very pissed off blue fem was pacing angrily as she had been for the last three days.

"How long is this going to take," she said to the more than a little bit annoyed medic.

"For the billionth time Arcee I don't know. Jack could be in any one of a million locations our scanners have been working non-stop," growled Ratchet through clenched teeth. He was sitting at a console feverishly looking through screen after screen of recon data.

"Uh Arcee, maybe you should stop pacing," said Bulkhead.

"Give me one good reason," the blue fem said in furry to the wrecker. She spun on a dime and glowered up at Bulkhead.

"Well for one thing were going to need a new floor" he said pointing at the ground

She looked looked down and noticed she had worn a trench as deep as Miko is tall.

"Point taken," She said sheepishly. She hopped up to sit on the floor with her feet dangling into the trench she had worn.

"And your wasting energon"

"2nd Point also taken" she said scowling

"And…"

"I get the point bulkhead" she interjected.

"_And you're freaking out Miko, Raff and June_" said bumblebee in his usual beeping.

The autobots looked over in unison to the balcony where the three people in question were pacing, crying and trying to holdback a meltdown.

At that moment the liaison alarm went off and Agent Fowler stomped out of the elevator.

"PRIME!" Fowler was indignant. His face was contorted in rage and his normally brown skin had darkened with patches of red and purple.

"Special agent fowler now is not –"

"Prime right now I don't care about excuses, the government has been asking about the recent attack " the special agent interjected.

"Special agent-"

"Be thankful that the pentagon hasn't made me-"

Before Fowler could finish his next sentence Arcee was upon him. Hoisting him hum by the collar and pinning him against the wall. She brought him within inches of her face.

"Jut…shut…up, " she said menacingly.

"What happened" the special agent said looking around to the bots and humans

"The deceptions have jack" the Prime said.

Onboard the Nemesis, Megatron, Airachnid, and Sound Wave were all walking down the dark purple hallway that led into the lab.

"Knockout had better have some better results today" the decepticon leader said clenching his servos.

"Lord megatron I was wondering…," Airachnid said in a sycophantically cloying voice.

"No you can't have the boy's head!"

The spider bot had a pouting expression all the way to the lab. As soon as they arrived at the lab they heard some groaning. In the lab they saw knockout running around with different tubes and vials in his arms, checking on different flashing lights.

"Care to explain what's going on, knockout," Megatron asked.

The medic dropped everything he was holding onto the ground and eyed Megatron with a wary glance.

"Lord megatron" he stuttered.

"What's going on loser? " Airachnid chimed in.

"What," Knockout said guiltily, "nothing, absolut-".

At that moment a splash was heard in the other room.

"Oh no," he placed his servo on his faceplate and began shaking it from side to side. The rest of the Decepticons raced into the other room.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE KNOCKOUT!" Megatron bellowed.

The Decepticons, save for Airachnid who looked absolutely elated, looked on in horror to see jacks body dissolving. The flesh of his skin appeared to coagulate like cottage cheese and then begin to glow a bluish translucent green. This enabled them to see all of Jack's internal organs as they too began to dissolve. The last organs to dissolve were his lungs and throat so you could hear the screaming the whole time. His body had melted into liquid energon. The three decepticons looked at Knockout.

"Well scrap," Knockout said sheepishly.

**Well there's chapter 2 in the bag and if you guys think this was gruesome, skip to 1: 55 in this video**

watch?v=dg2nfDS9D8w

**It's like that just without the DNA thing.**

**Next time the autobots find out about jack dun dun dun.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello my readers thank you for the reviews. Here is chapter three of energias, **

**Oh and ****THIS WILL NOT BREAK THE FORTH WALL SO NOBODY ASK FOR THAT! ****Now on to the story and sorry for the yelling it's just something that bothers me**

Aboard the nemesis Knockout was studying the remains of Jackson Darby while ignoring his ruined paintjob. Megatron had made his displeasure known and Knockout was the source of the displeasure.

"Stupid Megatron, stupid Jackson Darby, stupid synthetic energon, stupid-" Knockout was grumbling when the med bay door opened

"Knockout have you found anything about this substance" said Megatron walking in.

"Whatever it is it's not energon but has a chemical structure similar to it" said the more than pissed off medic.

"Well, I may have a use for this goo yet." Megatron smiled wickedly as he inspected a jar of the luminous green substance.

Back at the Autobot Base Arcee was pacing… again

"Arcee this is just getting ridiculous," said the green wrecker looking down at her.

"I just can't help it Bulkhead," the two-wheeler said. She had worn her trough deep enough so that it came up to her neck, "Jack has always been there for me, I should have been there for h-"

Suddenly from all corners of the Autobot Base the sound of ear splitting sirens filled the air.

"Ratchet, status report," ordered Optimus.

"There are multiple decepticons within the area. They haven't found our base, but they are transmitting a message on all frequencies."

"What is the message?"

Ratchet stole a brief glance towards Arcee then looked towards Optimus with a grim expression on his face, "the deceptions want to return Jack to us."

"Okay, let's use the ground bridge. Set up the vortex to appear behind them. We don't want them finding our base.

A few minutes later a vortex opened up and out drove the entire might of the Autobot force, small as it was, right behind a group of very smug looking decepticons. In unison they all transformed and aimed every weapon and the decepticons. The air was filled with the sounds of plasma rifles and energy cannons powering up.

"Over here Megatron," Optimus regarded him ominously.

"Ahh," he replied nonchalantly, "so good to see y-"

He was interrupted by the blaster shot to his face from Arcee.

** "Where is jack!**" Arcee shouted. Megatron touched his damaged check with his servos, but he seemed unconcerned.

"First wouldn't you like to know why you had to lose another partner" arachnid said with a haughty expression.

"Why you no good eight-armed," Arcee started to swing her pistol around to bear toward Airachnid. Optimus held her back.

"Enough of this Megatron," Optimus focused his gaze on Megatron, "tell us where Jack is and what you have done with him."

It was Knockout who interjected.

"Well after we got the 'gift' of the synthetic energon from Ratchet."

"How did you get the Synthetic Energon!" Ratchet screamed. Everyone covered their audio receptors. Knockout winced as his audio receptors ruptured, but continued as if Ratchet had said nothing.

"Well, Megatron had me analyze the substance to see how it works and if we could develop it into a weapon." Smoke emanated from sides of his head. The damanged audio receptors marred the otherwise pristine paint job he had just gotten to cover his 'punishement.'

"Awww! Come on on! I just had that repainted," he continued, "we had reached a standstill on how to recreate or repurpose the substance until I made an amazing discovery."

megatron shoved Knockout aside, "By repurposing an organic cell we found it was possible to exchange the base RNA sequences to make the cells produce synthetic energon!"

Knockout, clutching his ear regarded megatron ominously. He despised anyone stealing his thunder and this was his crowning achievement.

Megatron began to speak, but was unable to as the massively loud snoring of bulkhead had drown out all sounds in the desert clearing.

Arcee slapped Bulkhead.

"Huh Whuh," he grumbled.

"Wake up you oaf!" she accentuated the point with a kick in his rear servo.

"So," Megatron continued, "I felt that since Jack had foiled my doomsday weapon plan. I felt I should return the favor and use dear Jack," he held up a clear canister the size of a large fire extinguisher, "as the source organic material. Unfortunately he melted and all we got was this goo."

The shocked sounds of the Autobots filled the clearing, with Arcee's cries of anguish ringing above all others.

Megatron chuckled darkly, "Its like, how do humans say it? Killing two birds with one stone!"

Megatron threw the vial up high into the air and another large vortex appeared behind the Decepticons. As the autobots all scrambled to catch the vial the Decepticons entered the vortex.

"So much for partner three Arcee," Airachnid laughed as she vanished ino the vortex, "you really should be more careful."

"Nooo" arcee screamed shooting towards the rapidly disappearing vortex.

"I caught it!" Bulkhead shouted. At that moment he spun around and bumped into Bumblebee. The vial tumbled to the ground and shattered. The glowing green goo melted quickly into the surface of the sand.

Arcee began screaming again and dove towards the now green stained sand.

"No," she cried softly, "not again. Please, not again."

Bulkhead with a surprising gentleness he had not exhibited just moments earlier picked up Arcee as the Autobots entered their own vortex heads hung low to morn the loss of their friend.

Back at the base, the Autobots returned with grim expressions to regard their young charges.

"What about Jack!" a hopeful Miko asked.

"So where is he?" asked Raf.

"Jack…" Arcee began and was racked with more sobs, "Jack… he … didn't make it."

As dusk fell on the clearing that was the site of the latest struggle between the Autobots and the Decepticons nothing stirred. The green moist patch of sand was all the remained to show that anything had happened. A small bird landed by the spot, it was eager to lap up the rare moisture that was so uncommon in this part of the desert. As the bird pecked at the wet spot it suddenly looked up, spooked, and then flew away.

The spot began to glow. The dull greenish brown became a brilliant jade color that blazed against the rapidly dimming surroundings. Brighter and brighter it glowed. The sand crystals began melting, converging, becoming one, until, laying there was a single human sized crystal. It had the refined look of the most expensive emerald; it flared brilliantly for a single moment and then grew dark.

For several long seconds, nothing happened. Then, slowly, from deep within the center of the crystal, a spark began to form.

At that instant the crystal began slowly embedding itself deep into the sand.

**Well here is chapter three. Hope you enjoyed. Several of my commenters were right about what happens to Jack. I won't say who though.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sup my loyal fans. I am so sorry that I haven't uploaded in a while, but with school and getting sick I haven't had much time to work. So here is chapter 4 of energies**

Within a mountain in jasper Nevada, a blue female robot was laying sideways on her berth looking at a picture of a boy on a blue motorcycle.

"a month" she said clutching the photo to her chest and tears of energon dripping down her face.

In the command center raff was typing on his computer with bumblebee typing on the command computer.

"Hu" sighed the young boy

At that moment a green monster truck drove in. when it came to a stop a girl with jeans, sweat shirt and short hair stepped out.

"Hey raff" the girl said.

"Hey miko" the boy said.

The green truck transformed into a lumbering giant covered in scratches and dents.

"Hu another day in outpost prime" said bulkhead.

June Darby was returning to the autobot base her new home. She had tears on the sides of her cheek.

I can't believe it's been a month she said.

In his quarters optimus was looking at a group picture they had taken when they first defeated megatron. He saw the smiles of his charges. He thought back and said, "I'm sorry. At that moment an alarm went off.

"All autobots to the command center, immediately! Ratchet yelled over the intercom.

Optimus set the photo down and came out of his quarters.

This shouldn't be possible a vein this size we would have seen" said ratchet typing on the giant computer.

"Doc bot what are you blabbering about" said miko.

"Energon and lots of it" said ratchet.

"**How much"** said bumblebee.

"Yea its just energon" said bulkhead.

" Not just energon it's…"

"That's why you called us out, for some dumb energon raid" said arcee drying her cheeks.

"This vein is…"

"Ratchet what is with all the commotion" said optimus.

"This vein is bigger then the nemesis!"

The autobots froze.

I thought veins that big don't occur on earth said arcee.

It's not just a vein it's a giant crystal"

Ratchet typed on his computer showing a giant crystal.

**Whoa did not know crystals that big"** said bee.

"normally they don't but I'm not sure it's a naturally made crystal" said ratchet.

"What makes you think that " said bulkhead.

"because it's located at our last encounter with the deceptcions and it has tunnels going all throughout it" he said.

Everyone was silent.

"Ratchet, activate the ground bridge" said optimus.

Ratchet pulled the lever just as June drove in. a flash of green happened and June disappeared.

"JUNE" everyone yelled.

"Autobots roll out now" optimus yelled!

They transformed and drove into the vortex

"Not again" said miko with tears.

….

As they drove into the tunnel they saw June knocked out in her car.

"thank god" thought optimus.

Next thing they knew a blur hit them many struggled to get up. When they looked at June's car, it was torn open and some strange creature was holding June. It was almost as tall as bumblebee but looked as though it was entirely made of crystals. The crystals on its head shifted in and out. It set her down on the ground and carved something into the ground.

"Is that a decepticon insignia?" said arcee getting up.

It pointed down the hall that had cut crystals.

Optimus went to get June but the thing held its hand over June and shook its head.

We get her back if we get rid of you're decepticon problem" said bulkhead.

It shook it's head yes.

"Well that's just prime" said optimus.

**So here is chapter four. What is this creature? And what is with this living energon creature? Then check out my next chapter.**


	5. i need some help

**Hey guy I need help in order to make energias chapter 5. Any story ideas will be accepted and this will not become a m rated so just think it through**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 of energias bla bla bla lets get the party started. Also here is a link to a picture of what energias looks like, I recycled it from a movie. . **

**Oh and matt the bold speech %&*#& $ means bumblebee's beeping!**

**RandomHyenaLOL, I am sorry but that was the rough copy the good copy got deleted.**

The Autobots were in a pickle. They needed to rescue June from the clutches of the crystalline energon creature, but there was no way they would be able to overpower him without endangering June. The creature's proposal of stopping the Decepticons from damaging the crystalline cave seemed to be the right course of action. Anything that the Decepticons were doing couldn't be good, so stopping it made sense.

In the cave the Autobots moved to intercept the decepticons as they were trying to harvest the crystal energon. Optimus began to discuss strategy, but Arcee could think of only the destruction of those that hurt her so badly.

"You 'cons are going to pay," she thought as she ran into battle guns blazing.

Meanwhile, back at the opposite end of the cavern the crystalline entity looked down at the unconscious form of June.

"Caring, hope, sadness" the entity thought with it's face shifting.

June began to groan rising slowly. She clutched at her head.

"Oww, my head," she moaned, "Where am I?"

She looked into the crystalized eyes of the crystal creature, screamed and fainted.

A glowing tear formed in the eye of Energias and it dropped on the cheek of the fainted June Darby.

….

Back at the battle the Autobots were making short work of the Decepticons. They were retreating under the onslaught of firepower from the Autobots. Before long they were standing alone in an offshoot tunnel of the crystalline cave.

"Did – we – win?" said Bulkhead breathlessly.

"**I think so**," replied bumblebee faintly.

They collapsed on the spot. Arcee was still strong and angry. The crystal pulsed a sickly black under her feet.

They heard scraping and saw that a drone was still alive its legs were destroyed along with one of its arms. Most of its armor was gone. Arcee walked over to it blade extended. She stopped in front of the drone as it looked up.

"Please end it, please," the vehicon begged.

"With pleasure" Arcee said raising her sword.

When she swung it down it hit energon crystals that rose out of the ground. The crystals continued to cover her blade.

"What is this?" she said

The autobots looked be to see the crystal creature entering the cave, carrying June. It walked over to the con. The thing looked down and placed a hand on the vehicons chest. The drone's visor began glowing a bright red, and then it became blue, then faded to black. When it was done the Vehicon's spark floated out of its body, soon that flew up through the ceiling.

Arcee broke free and yelled.

"What was that for" she said.

It walked over to Optimus and placed June in his hands. It looked at him for a while then, as the Autobots looked on, the entity slowly melded with the crystal floor until it dissapeared.

"Ratchet we need a bridge" said Optimus.

**Well there's chapter five. A shout out goes to ****Exodus2150****, ****Foxbear****, ****megatronus89**** for their ideas.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Here is Chapter 6**

Within the autobot base Ratchet was activating the ground bridge. His hands pressed over the controls in a well-remembered pattern. In seconds the bridge came into being and Optimus came through with June in his hands.

"Optimus, what happened," Ratchet asked.

Just as Optimus was about to answer the klaxon sounded throughout the base. The remainder of the autobots filed through the ground bridge and Ratchet shut down the bridge. Ratchet looked at the monitor to see a familiar signal.

"Ratchet we need-" Bulkhead started and was interrupted when Ratchet reactivated the ground bridge.

"Sorry Bulkhead you'll have to fix yourselves I've just detected an Iacon homing beacon" Ratchet said.

"Here on Earth," Optimus asked surprised.

It may be this blasted unshielded earth tech creating a phantom signal, but it is worth investigating," said Ratchet walking towards the ground bridge.

Optimus turned towards the others and said, " If we require backup make sure Miko does not follow you".

Miko sighed and said, "I won't".

Optimus and Ratchet walked through the ground bridge.

Arcee reached for the controls to turn off the Ground Bridge when it changed to a deep blue color. Suddenly, the crystalline creature walked through carrying June's car. Miko and Raff's jaws dropped as the others pulled out their guns. The creature set down the car on the ground.

"Who are you?" asked Miko walking over to the creature.

It ignored her, turned around, and walked back through the bridge.

"Hey wait," Miko said running after it.

Miko passed through the ground bridge it reverted back to green

"Not again" said arcee growling.

…

Miko walked through the ground bridge into what looked like a new world. She looked back to see the ground bridge closing. Suddenly she felt the creature pick her up and felt a zap much like the one you get from rubbing your socks on the carpet and touching a door knob.

"Hey, put me down, that hurts." she yelled!

"_Who are you," _she heard a voice say. Only she didn't hear the voice, it was like it was in her head, or all around her, she couldn't tell which.

Miko looked back at the thing eyes wide.

"What was that," she said.

"_Who are you" _it said.

"Mmmmmmiiiko" she stuttered.

"_Why did you follow me?" _it asked.

Miko saw the crystals on its "face" shift as it "talked". With each psychic word the crystals created a new form.

"You were ignoring me," she said hands on her hips.

"_Normally only the crystals understand me, so I didn't bother answering" _it said.

"The crystals," she asked seeming confused?

"_Watch," _he said pushing hand into the wall.

As his arm met the wall a pulse went through him and into Miko. She saw a swarm of images, places allover the world, emotions, and sounds. She clutched her head and yelled "MAKE IT STOP!" the creature took his hand away from the wall and the flood of information stopped.

"_You see now the crystals are my friends they show me the world and their feelings but I also feel their pain," _he said looking down at Miko.

Miko just stood there still trying to understand all of the information that was flowing through her head. After a while the information faded into her subconscious. When she could think properly she chuckled a bit.

"You never answered my question," she said smiling at her new friend.

"_Energias," _he said happily.

…

"Faster, go faster" Miko yelled with glee.

She was gripping tightly to Energias' neck as he was running like a blur through the crystal caves. He would run on the ground, the wall, and the ceiling of the cave as though each were no different. His feet briefly melded with the crystal surfaces with each step.

He skidded to a halt, laughing with along with Miko.

"_I've never felt so alive," _said Energias happily.

"Yea me neither," Miko said. Suddenly, she bolted upright, "Scrap! My friends are probably worried sick, I've got to get back to base".

Energias held out his hand and the crystals in response to his mental command transformed themselves into several large archways.

"_Then let us go to them," _he said as the arch lit up blue and a vortex formed inside.

….

Ratchet was scanning bumblebee, going over all of his components trying to see why he couldn't transform. The others were gathered around their friend. They heard some electrical whirring. The autobots turned to see the ground bridge activating but glowing a bright blue.

"It's the creature," Arcee yelled transforming her hands into blasters.

"What creature," Ratchet said looking from Bumblebee to the ground bridge.

Suddenly the creature walked through the ground bridge with Miko on its shoulders. Miko looked at the Autobots and said, "What's up".

They heard a crash and saw Ratchet had glitched.

"Let her go," Bulkhead growled.

"Chill bulky" Miko said almost laughing at how serious her guardian was being.

"Miko this thing kidnaped you," Bulkhead said more than angry at the thing.

"Bulkhead, Energias didn't kidnap me, I sort of followed him when he didn't answer my question and I didn't notice that I went through the ground bridge," Miko said rubbing the back of her head embarrassed.

"He," Bulkhead said with confusion.

"Energias," Optimus said.

"How do you know it's a guy" said Bulkhead more than a little confused.

"He told me," Miko said as Energias set Miko on the ground.

Suddenly the creature made sounds like a keyboard.

"What was that?" asked Arcee.

"He asked why Ratchet fainted," Miko said.

"Hang on," Bulkead said. He grabbed something from Ratchets lab and crushed it slightly.

Ratchet bolted upright and turned and yelled "Bulkhead I needed that".

The thing beeped a few times fast.

"It is not funny," said Ratchet.

Energias looked at Bumblebee for a few moments and beeped a few times. The others looked to Miko for the translation.

"He said that bee's t-cog was missing whatever that means" Miko said starting to get upset that she had to translate.

"Preposterous it was more than likely dislodged or damaged" Ratchet started while running a scan on Bee. The scanner beeped as Ratchet looked over the results. Ratchets optics widened

"He was right wasn't he," Miko said smirking while Ratchet gritted his teeth.

…

Arcee was lying in her berth thinking about Bee's cog, the creature, M.E.C.H. but most of all, Jack, tears rolled down her metallic cheeks.

"I'm sorry" she said closing her eyes and fell asleep.

When she opened her eyes she was standing in the giant crystal. She looked towards the center of the room and saw Jack smiling at her.

"Jack!" she yelled running and hugging jack.

Instead of feeling his soft skin she felt cold hard crystals. She opened her eyes and saw she was hugging Energias. She pushed him away and transformed her arms to guns.

"Where is jack?" She yelled pointing the barrels of her guns at Energias's chest. It just stood there and tilted its head to the side.

"WHERE IS JACK!?" she roared.

The creature stepped forward and Arcee fired her guns. Energias fell to his knees. Arcee turned away to try and find jack when she heard a pain stricken moan from behind her. When she turned she saw jack kneeling with a hole in his chest and energon and blood flowed from it.

Arcee bolted up right from her dream yelling, "Jack!"

**Well here is chapter 6 and a shout out to ****SlipknotGhidorah,****Exodus2150, and 707cloud for all their help.**


End file.
